Furareta
by velveteenMemoirs
Summary: This was what it meant to be a true friend. It did not matter if his best friend was swiftly preferring the bluenette more than he. His role was to stick around, even so. One-Shot. AU.


**Rating:** _T_ - Slight GrimmIchi fluff, undertones of angst and jealousy, one-sided ShinxIchi.

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo-sensei owns Bleach and all its characters; I solely us them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** This thought flourished in my mind for so long, I had to let the little nuisance out. A day late, in American fashion. Feliz Día de los Muertos, everyone~.

* * *

Honey orbs flickered with the undeniable flame of youth; the owner's face visibly brightening as his peach lips tugged into a soft grin. Playful laughter spilled forth, melodically, as a light blush inhabited his cheeks. Sun-kissed hands laced themselves casually with stronger ones, and the opposing teen smirked as he gave his lover's grip a faint squeeze in response to his mirth. The witness to the dysfunction could only force a smile to stretch his face, almost too painfully, but he managed it as he averted towards another redhead to his right.

"And you wanna' know what he said, even after that?" Renji taunted, chuckles brief and husky as usual.

Ichigo, ever eager, prod his friend with a look that implored elaboration.

Caving all too ruefully, the redhead leant close into their circle, stating, "_'Make sure you finish studying for your test tomorrow.'_"

A mere second passed before the four youths burst into a loud squadron of hysterics, each louder than the other. It only ridiculed the ebony-haired teen as he belatedly made his appearance onto the rooftop, scowl in place. Somehow, Byakuya could intuitively tell when his partner gossiped about their conversations after love-making.

The occasion bereft always meant they were on the precipice of a fight.

Pausing shortly to pat the area beside him, Abarai frowned when the Kuchiki refused to comply and instead sent a glare his way before excusing himself. Flustering at the embarrassment, worsened by Grimmjow's condescending barks of laughter, he quickly shoved his things into his backpack before sprinting off to catch up to the heir.

There was just no way Renji would be able to put up with another week without sex!

Ichigo giggled, mouth hidden behind his hand as he absentmindedly rest the side of his head atop a provided, muscular shoulder. Briefly, he feigned possible arousal when he nuzzled his nose against the junction of the elder teen's neck and collar. He ceased his actions, however, when he happened to catch the distasteful curl of lip his best friend Shinji didn't think he saw.

Then again, Shinji assumed that Ichigo was as oblivious as his age stereotyped him to be.

Grimmjow snaked an arm around the carrot-top's waist intimately, left hand feeding his half-eaten burger to himself, face placid. Ichigo snuggled closer, though the grin he wore gave way to the possibility of a conversation regarding how swell their relationship was going to Shinji. The latter didn't think he'd be able to hold down his lunch if he heard it, but before he knew it, he was pinned down by the innocent gaze of teal and copper.

Jesus Christ, smite him now —!

"So, you doing anything on Sunday, Shin?" The redhead inquired curiously.

The blond merely sipped on his juice-box, once, twice, before responding.

"Hmm? Why are you asking?" His voice was dull but the spark of hope was undeniable.

Ichigo's face turned thoughtful before he spared a charming lopsided grin to him again.

"Idiot, it's Halloween that day! That's why!" His grin had a cocky edge to it.

Grimmjow snorted when he caught the surprised look Hirako wore as he flipped through his phone's calendar for reassurance.

"Oh, _shit_ — I didn't even notice." After tucking it away and crumpling his trash together inside his lunch-sack, he added, "But no; I don't have anything planned, Ichi."

The latter faintly relented at the slight solemnity, but made no effort to prod on it. If Shinji didn't already have plans, then surely the plan of asking him to go with he and Grimmjow to the movies would only be rejected.

"Why?" The blond unenthusiastically continued.

Standing as the passing bell rang; the carrot-top spared a glance at his boyfriend, who sent him a mild look, before bending over to reach for his bag.

"No reason." He assured.

Little did the redhead know, however, of the obscene actions his lover was making against his provided ass. Shinji raised a brow at the audacity, but frowned when the elder bluenette briefly jerked his best friend's hips back against his, arse brushing against his clothed extremities. Ichigo yelped at the sudden contact, pulling away from his grip before half-heartedly glaring at Grimmjow, face flustered.

From what Shinji knew, embarrassment; however, as his long-time fucking partner, Grimmjow knew he had him faintly aroused already.

"That was uncalled for, Grimm..." The youngest boy sulked.

He conceded requisite, though, when firm lips brushed against his tantalizingly.

"You know you like it like that." He taunted, but was anything near serious.

Exiting with an oddly quite Shinji, Ichigo felt slightly awkward as he glanced pleadingly at Grimmjow. Who made another obscene gesture in the air regarding fisting, wherein the blond interrupted.

"Lemme' guess; you two going to Nnoi's party?" His voice sounded unbiased and near uncaring.

Fiddling with the deformed button nearing the bottom of the bluenette's uniform, Ichigo briefly pulled his thoughts together long enough to reply.

"Nah. Grimm and I aren't really in the socializing mode right now for that." He dryly commented.

It seemed to work, for it earned him Shinji's first sincere smile in days.

"So," dragging the redhead's hand down to rest against the zipper of his pants, Grimmjow smugly explained, "we'll be having a little costume party of our own."

It was only seconds before the quirk of lips faded completely from the blond's face, but Ichigo paid no mind to it as he slapped his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You promised not to tell anyone...!" He whined, flustered once again as they reached their classroom and hurried into their seats.

Leaning over his desk, Grimmjow slyly purred: "I think the punishing should be saved 'til then, Ichi."

Hirako had to fight the need to make a mock-retch action, as he indulged himself into their math workbooks. He figured that it was his karma, for having taken so long to acknowledge his feelings towards the young Kurosaki.

He only wished his biggest mistake wasn't constantly waved in his face like so.


End file.
